<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Cam by waywardwritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928350">Kiss Cam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings'>waywardwritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baseball, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this chat also posted on my tumblr.</p>
<p>Cas and Dean: *at a baseball game*<br/>Cas and Dean: *gets on kiss cam*<br/>Dean, shaking his head: nah<br/>The camera goes back to them several times, still don't do anything<br/>crowd: booo!<br/>Cas, fed up with this bullshit: Oh for the love of<br/>Cas grabs Dean by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.<br/>Crowd: yaaayyy<br/>Dean sits stunned rest of the game.<br/>Dean, after the game, holding Cas' hand: I wonder why the camera kept coming back to us<br/>Cas, knowing who pulled this: no idea *kisses Dean on the cheek*<br/>Sam, handing the camera man a hundred bucks: Thank you, good sir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Cam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, Cas and Dean were having a day off in the bunker and Dean was rambling on and on about some baseball game that was on the previous night.  Dean was waving his hands in the air in excited motions and Sam was smiling drinking a cup of coffee, he liked these rare days off being domestic was one of the things he treasured. Cas, well Cas was confused. "What's baseball?"</p>
<p>Dean's face contorted with shock as Cas tilted his head at him. "Baseball is a game, Cas."</p>
<p>"Sam it is not just a game it is a demonstration of strength, accuracy and speed." </p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee. Dean was playfully glaring at him and turned round to talk to Cas. "Why don't we take you to a live game?"</p>
<p>Cas nodded, while Sam nearly dropped his coffee and plan coming to his mind. He was going to finally get his best friend and brother together.</p>
<p>Dean asked if Sam wanted to come, but he declined. Shrugging Dean quickly booked the tickets on his phone. He smiled at Cas "you're gonna love this."</p>
<p>"When is it?"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A week passed and Dean and Cas were driving in baby to go to the game, Dean was nervously glancing at his angel. Fingers drumming the wheel.  He pulled up to the car park, a little while away from the actual stadium. So there was a short walk, Dean wearing is usual clothes and Cas ditched his trench coat and tie. Dean had tried so hard to get Cas in some more casual clothes. But this was close as he got.</p>
<p>Dean gave the tickets to the lady and went to take their seats they were sat in one of the middle rows. He was explaining all of the terms in the game to make sure Cas understood.  Then the game began.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but slyly glance at Cas every so often but turned to face the game whenever Cas moved slightly.</p>
<p>Then the kiss cam was on, Dean's anxiety went high. As the camera roamed the crowd it stopped a few times on random people they kissed. Just as Dean thought he was safe the camera stopped on him and Cas. His face paled as if he was going to go on a plane.  He shook his head nah nope nada, the crowd booed at him. Cas on the other hand took no notice, Dean hadn't explained the kiss cam to him. After what seemed like hours to Dean, the camera left them and he sighed in relief. Cas looked at him questioningly and Dean stumbled over his words as he tried to explain what that was all about. "Well... the kiss cam is a bit of in between game fun, when the camera points at you and its on the that screen you and the person next to you have to... you know"</p>
<p>"Kiss?"</p>
<p>"Yeah that."</p>
<p>They continued watching the game in peace until the end of the eighth inning where the kiss cam was targeting them again. The crowd booing and the camera zooming in on them. Eventually Cas had enough and grabbed Dean by the collar and kissed him roughly, shocking Dean who after a few moments kissed back. Holding Cas' face keeping both of them there.</p>
<p>The crowd cheers at the pair, Dean swears he hears a woman yell 'that's love bitch!'</p>
<p>They slowly parted as breathlessly, smiling at each other. Dean was happy he didn't have to make the first move and that Cas felt the same.  They held hands as both men blushing lightly as they watched the rest of the game together. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>They walked back to baby hand in hand after the game finished, seeing as they had a lot to talk about. "Well, despite the situation it happened, I'm glad it did." Cas smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, if we were left to our own devices it wouldn't have happened." </p>
<p>"Agreed."</p>
<p>"But why did that camera keep coming back to us?"</p>
<p>Cas rolled his eyes playfully and leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek. "No idea."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sam laughed along with the cameraman as the two men kissed was shown on their screen over and over again. Sam put his hand on the man's shoulder to keep himself upright. "Thanks, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."</p>
<p>"No problemo." The cameraman grinned.</p>
<p>Sam fished out a hundred dollars from his wallet and handed it to the man and turn to leave. As he left the room the cameraman's face began to morph into the face of a familiar trickster he turned to face something unknown. "That's all folks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>